Bree Faith RiddleQuirell
by UnknownTalent23
Summary: Bree is a normal girl and metamorphamagus but her world changes when she ends up living with Voldemort and Quirrel. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Based off Starkid. Only Starkid characters are Voldemort and Quirrel though.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm new to fan fiction and this is my first story I'm going to upload so please be nice. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcomed. This story was inspired by MirandaTam42. It was not stolen! I don't own Starkid or Harry Potter. However I do own Bree. On with the story!

Chapter 1 Bree

Quirrel was peacefully asleep in his room in the house he and Voldemort shared when he felt someone shaking him. "Quirrel wake up!" the someone said. Quirrel groaned and rolled over to face Voldemort. Quirrel mumbled something unintelligible that sounded like "I didn't want to wake up." "I know." Voldemort said. "But you have to get up. Someone is downstairs and they asked to see you."

Voldemort's P.O.V

I walked back downstairs after waking Quirrel up and sat in front of the girl that had asked for Quirrel. Her name was Bree Faith-Elizabeth Manson. As far as I knew she was a sixteen year old Ravenclaw student and metamorphamagus. At the moment her hair was dark blue and she had bright green eyes. Yes, BRIGHT green eyes. She was wearing a neon purple shirt, blue hoodie, turqouise pants, yellow converse shoes, and had yellow sunglasses on her head. "What's up with your outfit?" I asked. She shrugged and said, "What's up with yours?" She laughed as her hair turned purple. I wondered how in the world an…odd?…girl could know Quirrel. At that moment Quirrel came downstairs and Bree suddenly started , waving excitedly and said "Hi Professor Quirrel!" Quirrel looked shocked and said, "Bree?" "Yepperdoodles!" I couldn't take it. "Who is she?" I said turning to Quirrel. Bree's hair was not red and orange. She looked totally confused. "He doesn't know?" she whispered looking at Quirrel. "Voldemort.." Quirrel said. "I should've told you sooner…Bree here is actually one of the students I taught at Hogwarts and later I found out that we kinda had a different relationship. Bree is more than a student…I treat her like family." I was in shock. "Family?" I asked. Bree nodded. "Mhm." I looked back at Quirrel. "Well that's fine Quirrel but what is she here for?" "No clue." Quirrel answered. " Well it's probably something unnatural." _Besides her constantly changing hair and strange clothes_? I thought. "Well," Bree started uncomfortably. "Bree" Quirrel interrupted. "Do you want to tell us right now? You can wait." Bree nodded. "I would like to wait. It just has something to do with my parents and I need a place to stay for a while." That's fine." Quirrel said. "Wait a minute!" I said. "You're just letting her stay?" Quirrel stared at me and said,"Yeah like I said she is like family."

Bree's P.O.V

_Family, family, family_….Family? What family? Mine's dead. _Dead, dead, dead._ The word echoed in my head. I wanted to cry! _NO don't cry, don't cry, don't cry!_ My mind told me. Yeah my mind tells me things. Sometimes I think my mind is my only friend…well it's possible. I don't have many friends."You can stay." I heard Quirrel say, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Thank you!" I said, acting all happy again. "What room can I take?" I asked. Upstairs to the right." Quirrel said. "Thanks.' I said and I ran up the stairs. _What now, what now, what now? _

Voldemort P.O.V

Quirrel smirked at me. "What?" I asked. Bree was pureblood wasn't she? I could help her. "You're helping a half-blood." Quirrel said. "Oh..well wait. What?" I was helping a HALF-BLOOD? Me, Lord Voldemort, was helping a half-blood? I sighed. "Well…as long as she doesn't cause trouble I'm fine. Quirrel smiled. "She won't despite the odd appearance she's a good kid." I hoped he was right. "Anything else I should know about her?" Quirrel thought for a minute. "Oh yeah! She's an empath!" I groaned and put my head in my hands. Knowing Bree was going to be hard.


	2. The next day

A/N: Thanks to those who are reading my story! I really appreciate it. I do not own Starkid or Harry Potter. Only Bree.

Chapter 2

Bree's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning and the first thought I had was _'where am I?'_ Then I remembered . I was at Professor Quirrel's house. I decided to get up and get dressed. I put on a t-shirt that said 'supermegafoxyawesomehot' on it, yellow jeans, blue converse shoes, and a rainbow headband. (A/n: I love her style.) I tried to decide on what color my hair should be. It was black when I looked at it_. Stop feeling depressed! _I thought. _Professor Quirrel will notice! He knows what each hair color means! _My hair color always changed with my moods. It was hard to lie if I had to. I finally decided to leave my hair blue as usual. I heard a knock at my door. "Bree?" Quirrel said. "Yeah?" I said. "Can I come in?" Quirrel asked. "Uh," I said. "Sure." Quirrel walked in. I plastered a fake smile on my face. Quirrel sighed. "Bree stop acting so happy. I know something is wrong." My face fell. "Y-you do?" I asked. Quirrel nodded and sat on the bed. "What happened? You said it had something to do with your parents last night." _Parents…_ That was all it took. I started to cry. _What? I'm crying? Stop it Bree stop it! You can't cry! You can't cry! _"Yes you can…" I said. Quirrel pulled me down next to him and let me cry into his shoulder. "Ssshhh." he said. "It's okay, Bree." At that moment, Voldemort decided to walk in. "Quirrel what…Oh my Rowling." he said. He looked at Quirrel and said, "What did you do?" "I didn't do anything. She just broke down." "My parents are dead!" I said. "They were killed by vampires while we were in Albania! I escaped and then got caught by a werewolf that tried to kill me! Th-then-" "Oh my goodness Bree." Voldemort said. "That's awful." I took a deep breath and said, "I need help."

Voldemort's P.O.V

"I need help." Bree cried. _Since when did I care about someone other than Quirrel? What's happening to me? _"We'll help you." Quirrel said. "We will?" I said. Quirrel glared at me and said, "Yes! We will!" "Thank you. Both of you." Bree said. She sat up but she still looked upset and her face was streaked with tears. I was in shock but still asked, "What do you want for breakfast?" She shrugged. "I don't care. I'm not very picky." I looked at Quirrel. "Doesn't matter." he said. I nodded and went downstairs. Bree was really upset. That much I knew but I didn't know what she was upset about. I really didn't want her upset. _Wait what? _I thought. Since when did I care? What was happening to me? Why do I suddenly care so much? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

Quirrel's P.O.V I sighed as I stood up. "Bree…" I said, kneeling in front of her. "Why didn't you just tell us in the first place why you were here?" She shrugged. "Wait. Us?" she said. I nodded. "Voldemort and I." I said. "He cares?" she gasped. I laughed. "It may not seem like it but he does." She was shaking her head in wonder. "I didn't know Voldemort had the ability to care…" "He does. He just never shows it." Then I walked down stairs and Bree followed. This would be interesting…

Bree's P.O.V

Although I thought it was amazing that Voldemort had the ability to care it was still kind of worrying. Since when does the Dark Lord Voldemort _care_? I sat down at the table as Quirrel was setting it and Voldemort was finishing the cooking. "Whatever you're cooking smells good." I said. Voldemort chuckled. "It's just bacon and eggs." he said. "Well," I said. "I've been living off bugs and mushrooms in Albania." I said. "What did you drink?" Quirrel asked. "Water." I said. "From the rivers." Vodemort nodded as he sat down with me and Quirrel. "I know how you feel. It's disgusting isn't it?" "Mhm." I answered. It was silent for a minute which gave me time to think. I wanted Voldemort and Quirrel to take me in. I wasn't quite sure if they would. I wanted to ask them but what if they made me leave? What should I do? I was pulled out my thoughts by Quirrel who was saying my name. "Bree. Bree. Bree!" he said. "Huh?" I said. "I asked you a question." "Oh." I said. "What was it?" Quirrel took a deep breath and looked at Voldemort who nodded. "Do you want to be adopted?" I was in shock. "Wh-wh-what?" I stammered. "I said," Quirrel said. "do you want to be adopted?" "Yes." I whispered. "Yes, yes, yes." It was really happening. I was being adopted. By Voldemort and Quirrel. Oh my goodness what was Hogwarts going to think?


	3. The Truth

A/N: I'm back! I know it's been a little while. But my internet crashed so it's taken longer than expected. But here it is! Thanks to everybody for reading!

Chapter 4 The Truth

Voldy's P.O.V

I'm really doing this. I'm sitting here with Quirrel adopting Bree. What happened to make me want to adopt her? I sighed and signed the papers. Bree was sitting between me and Quirrel and was listening to some muggle music player. She had a dazed look and her hair was black. _Poor girl. _I thought. _At least she told us what was wrong. _When we got home, Bree immediately went to her room. "Is there something wrong with her?" I asked Quirrel. He shrugged. "She's not usually like this. I've only seen her at school and she's usually bubbly and happy." I nodded. "Should one of us check on her?" I asked. He nodded. "I'll check on her." he said.

Quirrel's P.O.V

I went up to Bree's room and as soon as I got to her door I heard quiet sobs coming from inside. "Bree?" I asked as I opened the door. "Yeah?" she said, still crying. "Bree tell me what's wrong." I said, sitting on the edge of her bed. She shook her head. "I'm okay." she said, wiping her eyes. "No you're not." I whispered. "You practically ran up here when we got home. I know when something is wrong Bree. You're like a mood ring. Your hair changes colors and right now it's black. You're depressed Bree. Now tell me what's wrong." She took a deep breath. "I lied." she whispered. "What?" I asked softly. "I lied!" Bree said. "My parents….my parent….c-c-committed s-s-suicide!" I openly stared in shock. "Why?" I asked. "I don't know!" Bree said. "I don't know."

Bree's P.O.V

Alright I told Quirrel. Why did I tell him? I'll never know the answer to that question but he knows. "Oh my Rowling, Bree. Why didn't you tell me and Voldemort in the first place?" I shrugged. "I didn't think it was important." _LIES! _My mind screamed. _ALL LIES! You know why you're here! Your parents are-_"TRYING TO KILL ME!" Wait. Did I just say that out loud? "W-what?" Quirrel said, shocked. "U-um m-my parents aren't really dead. Th-they're.. trying to kill me." Quirrel was openly staring now. "VOLDEMORT!" he screamed. "WHAT?" Voldemort yelled, running to my room. "What happened?" Quirrel said, "Bree tell him what you just told me." I took a deep breath, looked at Voldemort and whispered, "My parents are trying to kill me." Voldemort looked at Quirrel. "Is she serious?" Quirrel and I nodded at the same time. It was true.

Voldemort's P.O.V

Bree and Quirrel nodded at the same time. Bree's parents were trying to kill her? Wait. Whoever they were they weren't her parents anymore. Quirrel and I were. "Bree" I said. "You're not Bree Manson anymore." Quirrel smiled. He caught on. "You're Bree Faith Riddle-Quirrel." he finished for me. Bree smiled, motioned me over….and threw her arms around me and Quirrel. "I know I am." she said as she released both of us. Her hair was purple now and she was smiling now. I smiled too. It was good to see my daughter smile. _Wait. Daughter? _I watched as Bree whispered something to Quirrel and laughed. Probably an inside joke. But that wasn't important now. What was important was that I realized something. " I love you, Bree." I said. Quirrel and Bree stared at me in shock. "I-I-I love you too, Voldemort." she said. I pulled Quirrel and and Bree into a hug. We were a complete family now. Nothing could take that away. Nothing. I wouldn't let it happen. Never.

Bree's P.O.V

The next day I woke up and remembered I told Quirrel and Voldmort what was really wrong. I went downstairs dressed in a neon blue shirt, yellow jeans, green converse shoes and my hair was blue as usual. "Hey guys," I said as I walked into the kitchen. "Oh geez!" Voldemort said as soon as he saw me. "Don't you ever dress normal?" I shook my head. "Never."

Voldemort P.O.V

Bree never dresses normal. Suddenly, I noticed she was staring at something. "What are you staring at?" I asked. "The guitar in the corner." she said. "Who's is it?" "Mine." Quirrel answered. "I play guitar." Bree said. "Play something." Quirrel said. "Oh no I-" Bree started but I interrupted. "I'd like to hear you p;ay." Bree shrugged and picked up the guitar and started to play and sing, I could not believe what I heard.


	4. Bree's Talents

A/N: I'm baack! I'm posting two things in one day! I have nothing to do anyway. Anyway, here's Chapter 4!

Voldemort's P.O.V

"_There it goes, another one is gone. Another try, another one is wrong. Where to go! What is there to say….here?" _Bree sang. She had an amazing voice! I looked over at Quirrel who was standing in shock. Wow… Bree's voice cut into my thoughts. _"I try to be someone but I don't know how, I don't know how. I try to be someone but it's over now. It's over now."_ I had to sit down. We adopted this girl and she was this talented? _" I can see the loneliness in you. I know it well and everybody's got it too." _I had to smile at that line. It's like she was singing about the loneliness we both experienced. I had to love her.

Quirrel's P.O.V

"_It's over now." _Bree sang and she put down the guitar. "GEEZ!" Voldemort said before I could say anything. "Since when are you that talented?" "Talented?" Bree asked, confused. "I'm not talented…" "Yes you are." I said. "Did you even hear me?" she asked. She was refusing to believe she was talented. "Do I have to sing again?" she asked. "I wouldn't mind." Voldemort said, smirking. "I love listening to you sing." Bree's mouth fell open. "Y-you do?" Voldemort nodded. "My p-parents NEVER let me sing. They always told me to shut up if I was practicing." "They aren't your parents, Bree." I said. "We are." She smiled. I keep forgetting. "Play again!" Voldemort said, sounding like a fan boy. Bree giggled and asked, "On the guitar or piano?" "Piano!" I said before Voldemort could say something. "Um, where's your piano?" Bree said. I led her there and she sat down and closed her eyes to think of a song apparently. "I've got it!" she said and started to play a beautiful melody. _"Home. I've heard the word before. But it's never meant much more than just a thing I've never had." _I smiled. This was beautiful. _"A place. They say "Hey know your place but I've never had a place to even know or a face that I could go to if I needed someone there." _I wanted to cry. That line was true. She never really had someone to go to. I felt bad for her._ "I finally found a place where I'm wanted. This must be how it feels to have a home." _She was getting really emotional at this moment. _"And I'm trying not to cry. This must be how it feels to have a home!"_ Bree was smiling and tears were falling from my eyes. "_I finally made it I've hoped and I've waited. And for the first time in my life I don't feel so alone. My heart starts to heal to know this is real. This is how it must feels to have..a…home!" _She held the last note for a couple of seconds and as soon as her hands left the piano I pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yes." I said. "I'm fine! That was gorgeous!" I exclaimed. "Was it supermegafoxyawesomehot?" she asked. "Supermegafo-wha?" Voldemort said. I laughed. Bree and I were the only ones who knew what it meant. "Inside joke." I told him. Voldemort stared at Bree and I like we were mental. "Anyway," Bree said. "What's the plan for today?" Before we could answer an owl dropped a letter in Bree's lap. She looked confused, (Her hair was red and orange) opened the letter, and gasped. "It's from my former parents!" she said.

Bree's P.O.V

"What?" Voldemort exclaimed. "It's from my former parents!" I said. "Listen this is what it says!" I started to read it to them. _To our former daughter, Just so we are clear, we never loved you and we are out to kill you. Yes KILL YOU! We don't even know why you lived with us in the first place. Now that we know where you live you better watch your back. We hope you are living with muggles so you have no way of protecting yourself. So you will be dead soon. Goodbye forever (Hopefully)_

_The Mansons _I looked up. Voldemort and Quirrel were in shock. "Th-they know where I live now." I said. "A-are they coming now?" Quirrel asked. "I don't know. They didn't say. They just told me to watch my back." Voldemort put a hand on my shoulder and I could feel his worry, shock, and….love. It was true. He honestly loved me! He pulled me into a hug and whispered, "No one will hurt you. I promise." I nodded which kinda looked more like me rubbing my head on against his shoulder. "You better promise." I said. Suddenly, we heard the door open. We looked towards the door. "The Mansons" Voldemort whispered.


	5. The Mansons

Chapter 5 Bree's Pov "The Mansons" Voldemort said, hugging me tighter. The Mansons walked in angrily then my father yanked me up away from Voldemort…by the hair. "Ow! Daddy I'm sorry I'm sorry! I didn't cheat! I didn't lie! I'm sorry!" "You good for nothing little BRAT!" Daddy yelled at me. _Stop calling him 'Daddy'! _My mind yelled. _He doesn't deserve to be called your father!_ I knew he didn't but…a fist crashed against my face and I fell to the ground trying to protect myself. "STOP!" I screamed. Voldemort's Pov

"STOP!" Bree screamed. "Protego!" I said, stepping in front of her. "What do you think you're doing?" Bree hissed. "Protecting you." I whispered. "It's my job." I smiled at her then turned to the Mansons with the most menacing look I could muster. Out of the corner I saw Quirrel run over to Bree and pull her up and pull over to him. "Now," I said to the Mansons. "What do you think you're doing to our….my…..MY DAUGHTER?" "WHAT SHE DESERVES!" Mr. Manson yelled right back. "THAT CHEATING, LYING, AND STEALING BRAT!" I heard Bree shriek and her hair turned white with fear. "Do you value your life?" I hissed. "I suggest you run away now." I almost growled at that point. Mrs. Manson ran over to Quirrel and tried to wrestle Bree away from his arms. "Leave now!" I said. "No stop!" Quirrel shrieked. I looked over at him. Both he and Bree were on the floor writhing in pain. How had I not heard the Cruciatus Curse been cast? "Stop it!" Bree managed to say through her pained tears. "I'll go with you! I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt them! Please please..don't ….don't…" she broke into sobs as the curse was lifted. "Anything?" Mr. Manson asked. Bree nodded. "No." I whispered.

Bree's Pov

I would do anything, ANYTHING, as long as they didn't hurt Voldemort and Quirrel. I wanted them to stay safe and not sacrifice themselves for me. They didn't have to and I didn't want them to feel compelled to. "Do as we say…" Daddy said. "And they won't get hurt." My hair turned deep blue and pink with guilt. Why did I let them adopt me why did I do this? Why me, why me, why me? _It's all my fault…_ "I'm sorry." I whispered to Voldemort and Quirrel. "I'm so, so, so sorry." Voldemort stared at me in surprise and Quirrel did the same. I started to cry. "I'll do as you say. Anything! But please…don't hurt them." "Who said anything about hurting them?" mom said. "We could always..you know…mentally and emotionally torture them." "NOO!" I screamed my voice going up about three octaves. "NOO!" Daddy held my arms behind my back and twisted painfully while mom put a body-binding curse on Quirrel and Voldemort. My hair turned completely pink with guilt. "Let the torture begin!" mom cried, joyfully. I knew what they were going to do. Mentally torture them by physically torturing me. "I'm sorry." I mouthed. I screamed as my torture began. What do I do now?

A/N: I know this is probably horrible and incredibly late but this is all I could do. I will try to get a new and better chapter up soon. Again I'm incredibly sorry about the delay. Have a nice day!


	6. Author's Note

Okay I don't think I will upload anymore chapters on here. I'm not quitting the story though. I am going to continue the story on DeviantArt. If you want to know where to find it just PM me and I will let you know.


End file.
